


Complicated

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze flickered from the photo to Jane's face, which was amused and challenging, but not suspicious—yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo of Joe](http://kristen999.livejournal.com/137333.html). Thanks to neevebrody for the beta! Note: David's family appears in this one.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"David, I can't find the scissors. Do you have a pair in your desk?"

Jane's voice penetrated the scene just running in his head. "What?"

"A pair of scissors?" Jane called from his study.

"They're in the kitchen," he called back, looking at Baz, making a 'your Mum can be so silly' face.

A minute later Jane returned.

"Find them?" he asked, pulling Baz onto his lap.

"Found this," Jane countered with a grin. Then she held up a photo.

David swallowed, his heart rate rising. His gaze flickered from the photo to Jane's face, which was amused and challenging, but not suspicious—yet.

David grinned. "It's great, isn't it? Part of some _art_ project. I thought about making a couple of copies, say a hundred, with an appropriate caption."

Jane laughed and shook her head. "You know, I would have thought with _two_ television shows and a new baby, you'd have enough to do, but apparently..."

"So, any ideas?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" he turned to Baz.

Jane walked back to the study, and David took a deep breath. He felt as if his heart was going to beat through his chest. Maybe Baz was feeling it. He certainly looked at his father as if wondering what it was all about.

"It's nothing," David told his son quietly. But after a few more heartbeats he realized that he didn't want to lie to Baz. "It's complicated," he added.

Jane came out of the study, with neither photo nor scissors.

"They really should be in the kitchen," he said.

She quickly glared at him.

David turned to his son, who was still looking at him. "Very complicated," he said, getting up to help Jane look.


End file.
